sky kisses
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: sequel to Sweet kiss. Gaara finds out that there's a new amusement park in the nearby village and he has a plan to get Kankurou...GaaraKanky.Sandcest


To all the people that loved my fnfic "Sweet kiss" here's the sequel!

Mwhahahha!!

XDDD

hope you'll like it!

* * *

"An amusement park, ha?" Gaara asked himself after hearing two people talking about a new amusement park in a near village; he smiled to himself and giggled (A/N: no kids…this isn't a horror fanfic… even if a giggling Gaara is kind of scary)…

Poor Kankurou…

He giggled again (A/N: NO! IT'S NOT A HORROR FANFIC! Do you want me to say it again???), he was soooooooooo evil sometimes…

**_SkyKisses SkyKisses SkyKisses SkyKisses_**

"W…what?" Kankurou asked Gaara,

"I want you to go with me to the amusement park" Gaara said, looking at his brother blankly,

"I…I d…don't think I…I can G…Gaara…" it wasn't like he hated Gaara for kissing him, well, yes, he liked the kiss but…he wasn't so sure he wanted to be with Gaara alone, especially after the cake incident,

"It wasn't a suggestion Kankurou… it was an order"

"B…but…!"

"No buts! Were going!"

**_SkyKisses SkyKisses SkyKisses SkyKisses_**

So there he was, Kankurou, the brother of THE Sabaku No Gaara, walking next to his brother to the entrance of the amusement park,

"Pay" Gaara said only one word, looking at Kankurou blankly,

"H…hai" Kankurou said, and paid the girl for two tickets,

"You two on a date?" He looked up to see the girl; she had curly brown hair and glasses with purple frame her green eyes glittering she asked, looking at the two in hope,

"N…no! H…he's my brother!" Kankurou said, so yes… he liked Gaara…hell! He **_loved _**Gaara! But that girl…that by her nametag, her name was Pilika (A/N: that's me!! Pili-chan! D)... well! She didn't have to know!

"So? Your point is…?" She asked,

"Look Pilika…"

"Pili-chan" the girl with curly hair said,

"Pili-chan…I don't think you understand this. He-Is-My-Brother!"

"So?" She asked, "You two are hot… and I don't mind if you two would ki…"

"We're NOT Going to KI…"

"Kankurou!" Gaara said,

"Y…yes G…Gaara?" he asked,

"Leave her alone…I like the way she thinks" Gaara said,

"Yay!" the girl said,

"O…Ok…" said Kankurou and entered with his brother to the amusement park.

**_SkyKisses SkyKisses SkyKisses SkyKisses_**

"So…what now?" asked Kankurou,

"Roller coaster. Now" he said, pulling his brother after him.

As the two brothers were waiting, Gaara looked at Kankurou, watching every movement, every small detail of his brother,

He felt himself blush…

Not good!

This is so not good! It's just so… so OOC!

But god! Kankurou was HOT!

He knew incest was wrong, but…he never knew what love was, and when he finally felt that it was 'wrong'… just his luck…

"Is something wrong Gaara?" Kankurou asked,

"No" he said briefly

"O…ok"

The line moved fast in Kankurou's eyes…too fast if you ask him,

"Lets go" Gaara said suddenly, looking up, noticing that it was their turn,

"H…hai"

The two sat, and a girl with curly brown hair came to them, she was identical to the girl in the entrance,

"You're Pil…"

"No" she said blankly "I'm her twin sister, Akki (A/N: that's me again…it's my split personality Yami Pili-Chan but…XD yea)" with that she left, checking all the safety belts, and then they started climbing up.

A few seconds later, they were going to another ride, Kankurou's heart was still pounding like he just lost a rabid fangirl that was running after him, trying to make him kiss other guys…

"Come on" Gaara said with his famous blank voice, leading his brother to other rides.

**_SkyKisses SkyKisses SkyKisses SkyKisses_**

It was getting dark, and Kankurou was walking behind his brother like he did all that day,

"So…what now? Home?" he asked Gaara hopefully,

"No" Gaara said, stopping in front of a huge house that looked like it was going to fall apart every second, and the background voices reminded him of a horror movie he saw…

Just what he needed now…

The two waited for their turn in silence, both thinking quietly,

'I hope that I'll survive this day…' Kankurou thought,

'Soon…' that word echoed in Gaara's mind as he watched the sun.

"Welcome" a voice said, as the two set in place, looking at the girl that talked, her nametag revealed that her name was Yoru (A/N: that's my friend Hadar (or 'dar-Chan)! D) "Please… as you enter, try not to awake the spirits of the dead… they will come to you and seek for revenge" her voice echoed,

"Umm…whatever…"

She smiled "And one last warning mortals…" she said,

"What?" Kankurou just wanted to go home and instead he was standing here, listening to a girl that was dressed like a vampire talking about dead people…

"We are not responsible if you lose your belongings, your sanity… or your life" she said, and disappeared in to the shadows.

"Ok… That was…weird" Kankurou said, looking at the same place the girl was a few seconds ago.

They entered the huge house, and a puppet came to life,

"Long ago, a child was born, a demon child" the puppet said "he killed every thing in its way, not stopping until the end"

'Serious déjà vu' Kankurou thought, looking at his brother,

"What?" the redhead asked,

"N…nothing" the puppet master said, looking away,

"…"

Suddenly something came from the corner, making Gaara do something that was so OOC,

The redhead screamed, attaching himself to the puppet master's arm, burying his head in his brother's chest, making the puppeteer hug him,

'Ha ha!' Gaara thought 'Success!! Soon… ha ha…'

"Gaara?" Kankurou asked, "Are you Ok?"

"Yes…just… lets sty like this for awhile, Ok?" Gaara said with a soft voice,

Kankurou couldn't help himself and hugged his brother tighter "Ok... Little brother" he whispered, kissing the top of his brother's head,

"Thank you"

**_SkyKisses SkyKisses SkyKisses SkyKisses_**

The two brothers walked silently,

Gaara looked at his brother's hand, then grabbed it, holding it tight,

"Gaara?" the older boy asked,

Gaara only looked at him, and then moved his eyes to the side, looking at the stands, and then he stopped, lading his brother to a stand.

"Welcome!" Said the girl "I'm Anna-Sama (A/N: That's THE most cool and cute girl in the world! I love you 'Nee-Chan!!)! If you hit all the targets you'll win a prize!" she said,

"Play" Gaara said. Looking at Kankurou,

"Ok"

"Good! Here!" Anna-Sama gave Kankurou a few arrows, and he started, hitting all the targets "Congratulations! What prize do you want?" She asked with a smile,

"Gaa…"

"That" The little redhead said, pointing at a big panda doll,

"Here! Have a nice date!" she said with a smile,

"WERE NOT ON A DATE!" Kankurou said, but the girl was busy with other people.

"Let's go" Gaara said,

"Gaara, the sun is setting, let's go," Kankurou said,

"Just one more thing" the redhead said, looking at his brother,

"What?"

"There"

**_SkyKisses SkyKisses SkyKisses SkyKisses_**

The two entered the small booth at the huge ferries wheel that was shining a thousand colorful lights, shapes glowing and a soft music was playing.

They started to move, going up, getting a god view of the crimson horizon and the big red sun that was setting,

"It's beautiful, ne?" Gaara asked softy, looking at the crimson sight,

"Yes…" Kankurou said, looking at it too.

"Beautiful…" Gaara said softly, this time looking at his brother.

_**SkyKisses SkyKisses SkyKisses SkyKisses**_

"Ne! My beloved 'Nee-Chan! Stop it already!" The girl, Pili-chan said, jumping up and down,

"Why are we doing this?" asked Akki,

"Because they need to be together! And besides, it was Gaara-Sama's order" said Yoru,

"Hai, Hai!" Said Anna-Sama,

The girls, four shinobis from Suna, looked at the control board,

"Mission 'Help-Gaara-Sama-get-Kankurou-plan'…" the four said, pulling a handle, stopping the big ferries wheel,

"Success" The four said, and disappeared in to the shadows.

**_SkyKisses SkyKisses SkyKisses SkyKisses_**

"We stopped" Kankurou said, as the ferries wheel stopped, with them at the top.

"Kankurou…" Gaara whispered,

'Shit!' "Y…yes?"

"I…need to talk to you" Gaara said, getting close to his brother "I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"Do you remember what happened with Temari's cake?"

"You mean…the kiss?"

"…" He said nothing,

"It is ha?"

"Kankurou I…I never felt like this before, and it's so strange but it feels so good and I…I think that I…"

"Gaara look…"

"I think I love you"

"…"

"…"

"Gaara …I…"

"It's Ok… I know you don't fell the same… I just…"

Then Kankurou decided to do something he wanted to do for a long time…

He kissed Gaara, tasting the addicting taste of his brother's mouth,

"Kankurou…" Gaara whispered,

"I love you too," the puppeteer said with a small smile,

Gaara smiled a smile that Kankurou didn't see for a long time "Thank you…Kuro 'Nii-Chan…" he whispered softly, resting his head on his chest,

Kankurou smiled softly hearing his brother's words, then he kissed his brothers head.

"Mine…" Gaara whispered,

"Mine" Kankurou said too, kissing his brother on the lips again as the sky turned black.

Gaara smiled to himself as the ferries wheel started to move again 'Success!' he giggled (A/N: He's doing that a lot. Ne? XD),

"What?" Kankurou asked him,

"Nothing" he said with a small smile "Nothing..."

* * *

Well? Liked it?

Plz! R&R!!!

Pili-chan


End file.
